Ancient Giants of Light
The Ancient Giants of Light (古代の光の巨人 Kodai no hikari no Kyojin) were Ultras, from the Neo Frontier Space Timeline, that protected an ancient advanced human civilization on Earth, the same civilization that Yuzare hailed from. These Ultras came from a distant star and are the people of Tiga and Dyna. In modern day the only evidence of their existence were the statues they left behind and the ruins of Lulu Island that rose with Gatanothor and then later sank back beneath the sea. History Long ago on ancient Earth, Ultras came from a distant star. These Ultras worked together to protect ancient man from the terrible monsters that plagued their world and their civilization, protecting them from evil influences such as the Kilaliens. However, despite their good natured intentions, they were eventually destined to fall. Among their ranks several of their kind fell to the darkness, these Dark Giants ignited a civil war between the Ultras leading to devastation that nearly destroyed them. Only by Yuzare's words, the leader of the dark giants, Tiga Dark, turned to the light and he in turn sealed away his former comrades, absorbing their powers to gain his Multi Type and his alternate forms. Then came a disaster that sealed the fate of the ancient human civilization. The plant monster Gijera arose and its pollen made the humans addicted, placing them in childish stupors which destined the humans to have a "painless destruction". This was a problem, as beings of light the Ultras refused to interfere with the choices mankind made for itself. The Ultras were forced to leave mankind to its fate as a great evil rose up and destroyed them. As the Ultras left Earth, some like Tiga left physical replicas of themselves for their future descendants to find and use to stop the cycle of destruction. In The Final Odyssey, the remains of fallen combatants in R'lyeh donated their light to resurrect the defeated Ultraman Tiga as Glitter Tiga, therefore placing an end to both Demonzour and the dark influences from their civilization. Known Members *Ultraman Tiga *Evil Tiga *Darramb *Hudra *Kamila *Tiga's Companions *Gardi (Thought not an Ultra but Gardi is known for being close to at least one of the giants and has a Color Timer and was also a being of light, being revived in a similar fashion to Tiga and Evil Tiga.) Ancient Giants of Light's first apperance.png|Ancient Giants of Light's first apperance (chronological, flashback) Ancient Ultramen 3.JPG|Three Ancient Giants. Notice that all of the Ancient Ultras' suits are modified Dyna suits: Flash Type (left), Strong Type (center), Miracle Type (right) Three Ancient Giants.png|Three Ancient Giants. Notice that all of Ultras suits are modified Dyna suits: Flash Type (left), Strong Type (center), Miracle Type (right) Ancient_Giant_Specium_Ray.jpg|An Ancient Giant use a Specium Ray. Note that the Ultra's suit is a modified version of Dyna Miracle Type. Ancient Ultramen 23.JPG|A Golza-like monster was seen beside the Ultraman. Ancient Ultramen 1.JPG Ancient Ultramen 2.JPG Ancient Ultramen 10.JPG Ancient Ultramen 9.JPG Ancient Ultra Dyna Miracle.png|An Anicent Giant charge the Specium Ray. Noticed that his suit is a modified Dyna's Miracle Type and Ultra behind him is a modified Dyna's Strong Type. A group Ancient.png|A group of Ancient Ultras. Notice that their leader (the Ultra on the right) is a modified Dyna Flash Type suit. Another group of Ancient.png|A group of Ancient Ultras. Notice that their leader (the Ultra on the left) is a modified Dyna Miracle Type suit. Ancient Giants fighting.png Ancient Giants fighting other.png Ancient Giants leaders.png|Two Ancient Giants of Light leaders Ancient Ultramen 7.JPG|An ancient Ultra who bears similarities to Ultraman Powered Dead giants.gif|(click to see) Ancient Ultramen 6.JPG Ultra Light Gigants VI.jpg|Great-like ultra and Agul-like ultra on the left and right respectively. Ultra Light Gigants I.jpg Ultra Light Gigants II.jpg|Dyna flash and Dyna Miracle/left to right Ultra Light Gigants III.jpg Ultra Light Gigants IV.jpg|Powered and Great-like Ultras in front Ultra Light Gigants V.jpg Tiga Statue Trio.jpg 0202b.jpg|The statues of Ultraman Tiga and His Companions seen in the Land of Tiga Pyramid. Manga_Tiga_Trio.jpg|Tiga and his companions in the manga Tiga Manga Ultra Arrival.jpg Ancient Giants of Light fighting.png Ancient statues 1.png|Agul like Ultra from the right and Great from the left Ancient statues 2.png|Agul-like Ultra on the left and Seven 21-like Ultra on the right Ancient statues 3.png|Seven 21-like Ultra in the center and Ultraman-like Ultra on the left Ancient statues 4.png|Ultra with similarities to Agul Ancient statues 5.png|Great-like Ultra on the left and Agul-like Ultra on the right Ancient statues 6.png|Agul-like Ultra on the left of Tiga Great was the Ultra in the left of Tiga.png|Great-like Ultra on the left of Tiga and Mother of Ultra-like Ultra on the right of Kamila Tiga get killed and Ancient gives Tiga light.png|The Ancient Ultras about to aid a defeated Tiga with their light. Notice Ace's head above Tiga and 80 on the right of Tiga An Ancient Dyna Strong.png|An Ancient Ultra with a modified Dyna Strong Type suit and his Protector is a modified version of Tiga's Ancient Dyna fighting.png|All Ancient Ultras' suits are modified Dyna suits Trivia *Given that fact that Lulu island was said to be their home and the fact that they had human descendants, it is quite clear that the Ancient Giants had human forms. This is proven by the Dark Giants who each had their own human form, the original Tiga as such had a human form and from the reaction of the Dark Giants it is reasonable to assume it was identical to Daigo. It was even said by Kamila that she and Daigo (referring to the original Tiga) met in the place where they fought. Given that the buildings were made for human sized residents, this is further evidence to support the theory. *The filmmakers used modified Dyna suits, split-screen and green screen computer techniques to make it look like they were all on screen at the same time. They darkened the suits via lighting to silhouette their physical appearance so viewers wouldn't pay much attention to them and maintain the sense of atmosphere.They also used the Ultraman Ace, Ultraman 80, Ultra Force, Ultraman Great, Powered, Neos, Ultraseven 21 and Ultra Mother stage show suits. **All the Ultras in flashback were reused Ultraman Dyna's suits, especially Miracle Type. **Most of the statues of the deceased Ultras were either recycled or modeled after other Ultras including Agul, Ace, Great, Mother of Ultra, Powered, 80. *Their grunts actually were modified Ultraman Tiga's grunts voiced by Hiroshi Nagano. *In modern times after Ultraman Tiga's revival, Ultraman Tiga was the first Ancient Giant of Light to interfere with mankind's decision and defeated the Gijera plant which ultimately stopped the cycle of destruction. **This and other statements implies the Giants had a code similar to the Prime Directive from the Star Trek franchise. See also *Ultras *Space Garrison *Tiga's companions *Residents of the Land of Light Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Allies